


Go/No Go

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Weddings, stopping a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: “This is my wedding,” Alex repeats, “I made a commitment to marry that man,” he says. That’s the thing Michael didn’t account for. Alex might love him but Alex takes his commitments so seriously. Even now he’s in his uniform, “it’s too late.”“Okay,” Michael says, sidesteps him and walks over to the groom, “Hi.”





	Go/No Go

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: jealous michael is my favorite michael! give me alex is engaged and michael says how much he's hurting because of it. "i'm sorry Michael, we could be friends but i'm happy with my life now and... i'm not in love with you anymore" please

“I object!”

Michael has spent most of his life trying to blend in and the feeling of two hundred pairs of eyes simultaneously turning towards him is nothing short of nauseating. He can barely acknowledge them though. The eyes he’s most interested in are staring at him from the altar. He’s surprised. And Michael tells himself he’s not imagining the faint hope in them. He realizes the silence is starting to get uncomfortable. He objected. Now everyone’s expecting him to follow up. Carefully easing past the two people in between him and the aisle, Michael ignores the rush of nerves that leave him with the overwhelming desire to shoot himself back to Antar.

“I know they say you don’t get over your first love and I think that’s bullshit,” he says, “people move on all the time. What I don’t know is how you get over someone who makes you fall for them over and over again. Every damn day, every time you look at them. And I never want to look away,” there’s another sharp inhale and Michael grabs the ten from his back pocket and gives it to the flower girl, “advanced pay for the swear jar,” he says and turns back to the grooms, “I love you,” he says to Alex.

“Babe,” the man Alex is marrying looks concerned.

“I know this is a dick move,” he continues, “but you can take comfort in knowing your wedding planner is going to straight up kill me,” he says. The reminder of what Isobel can do sets Alex’s features in a hard line. Not that Michael needs a psychic to know the bullshit Alex was saying, “so before I die a slow and agonizing and very deserved death, I’m calling bullshit.”

“This is my wedding,” Alex speaks up, finally. Anger in his tone, “I’m getting married, you can’t just show up—“ he takes a step forward and Michael fights the urge to look smug.

“After months without a word and a bad haircut?” He challenges, “or months without a word and a new boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Alex says, “we’re past this.”

He’s close enough that he can see the hurt. Alex isn’t impulsive anymore, he makes his decisions based on things like logic and facts. The fact is that he’s agreed to marry this other guy, he’s agreed to this massive wedding in this beautiful venue. The fact is that he’s told Michael he doesn’t want him anymore. Point blank. It’s also a fact that they are good at lying to each other, but that doesn’t seem to be a factor in this as much as Michael wishes it was. He’s willing to say that he made a mistake, but the fact is also that Alex is moving from the steps and his groom down to the aisle where Michael is.

“I’m not past anything,” he says.

“That isn’t my problem anymore, Guerin,” Alex tells him, taking another step.

“You’re lucky I don’t want to be friends,” Michael points out, “you’re a really shitty one.”

“I don’t want to be with you,” Alex tells him.

“Bullshit.”

“Why are you being so stubborn?!” Alex demands finally, “this is my wedding,” he repeats, “I made a commitment to marry that man,” he says. That’s the thing Michael didn’t account for. Alex might love him but Alex takes his commitments so seriously. Even now he’s in his uniform, “it’s too late.”

“Okay,” Michael says, sidesteps him and walks over to the groom, “Hi.”

“Hi,” he says.

“Look, you seem like a really nice guy and I can’t imagine how this must feel,” he says, “I’m very happy to let you punch me if that helps. It definitely would make me feel better. But,” he says, “Alex and I love each other. If you know him half as well as you should to marry him, you know that.”

Alex rips his eyes from Michael to look at the groom. Michael can’t say he takes pleasure in the silent conversation he has with Alex, or even in the small, sad smile that comes to the guy’s lips. The groom turns first and looks at him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Alex sag with relief. It’s worth it, he decides. No matter what happens it’s worth it. Groom looks upset but not angry. He knows it too. One day he’s gonna make someone really happy and be a great husband to them. That someone just isn’t going to be Alex.

“You wanna hit me twice?” Michael offers.

“That’s not necessary,” the groom says.

That’s the last thing Michael remembers.

* * *

 

“Ow! Fuck!”

“You deserve worse. What the hell were you thinking?!” Isobel chides him, pressing the ice harder.

“That I didn’t want Alex getting married to anyone but me and he felt the same?”

“That better not be a question.”

She’s turned the wedding into a very fancy party to celebrate self love and freedom. Inviting most of the staff has gotten them at least a partial refund. Michael comes to in a chair right after the DJ announces that Brad is single and all non relatives should form a line to the left. Apparently he and Brad have more in common than loving Alex, go figure. Speaking of, Alex comes towards them. He’s taken off his jacket and tie and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. In his hand he’s got a cup of ice and a linen napkin. Isobel looks up at him and rolls her eyes.

“Sleeping beauty is awake,” she says.

“Switch with me,” He says. Isobel gets up and ruffles his hair which doesn’t help the pain in the side of his face.

“I’ll always think of you fondly,” she says.

“You’re giving him your killing blow?” Michael demands as she saunters off.

There’s nothing to do but face Alex. When he turns Alex cups his chin to look at his split lip and bruised cheek. His face is unreadable, but his touch is impossibly gentle as he puts the ice against his face. Michael really hopes he’s not drawing a parallel between this and his father. The only thing that is the same is Michael doesn’t care about getting hurt if it’s for Alex.

“I didn’t know you were with Mike Tyson,” he says.

“Brad boxed in college,” Alex says.

“That would explain it,” Michael says. Alex is silent but Alex is there. So Michael gives up his struggle for the perfect words and just goes for honesty, “I’m sorry for ruining your wedding.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am,” Michael says, “I’m not sorry you didn’t get married, but I’m sorry this night got ruined,” he looks at Alex, “why didn’t you stop me from stopping your wedding?”

Alex presses his lips together. They both know the answer to that. Isobel’s had the place strung with countless fairy lights and they shine on Alex’s dark hair. The candles in their mason jars on the tables also don’t make it any easier to look at him without getting distracted. But Michael tries. First he takes the hand from his chin and then he takes the ice and the hand that was holding it. There’s an imprint on Alex’s finger from a ring that’s been driving Michael insane. But now the mark has been transferred to Alex. He can’t wait for it to fade.

“I love you Alex,” he says, Alex hesitantly meets his eyes, “I spent my entire life letting people make decisions for me and trying to hide. But I couldn’t—“ he stops, “I want to marry you. I know that’s selfish, I know this doesn’t work if we’re both selfish but screw it. I want to be with you. I love you and I know you love me. And if we get out of each other’s way, we can make this work.”

Alex gently untangles their hands and Michael fights the feeling of his heart cracking. He’ll prove it. He will. Somehow. Maybe they’ll be one of those old ass couples who get married in those sweet ceremonies because they couldn’t before. Alex carefully rips his chin and presses the ice back, slightly firmer this time. His face is concentrated hard on Michael’s split lip.

“Alex?”

“Stop talking,” Alex says, “I need your lip to close.”

“Why?” Michael asks tentatively.

Alex looks at him and rolls his eyes.

Oh, oh.

Michael knocks the ice aside and presses his lips to Alex’s. Alex eagerly returns the kiss, the first time they’ve had any physical contact in longer than Michael ever wants to go again. He grips the sides of Alex’s chair to leverage himself closer as Alex finally sinks his fingers into Michael’s curls. Copper tangs the kiss and Michael regretfully pulls back, resting his forehead against Alex’s. His lip throbs but in the best way possible. When he opens his eyes, Alex is looking at him with his eyes bright, wet and finally as happy as they should be on his wedding day. Michael’s face splits into a wide grin as Alex laughs and they are both so close to tears, but good tears. The best tears.

“Please let me ice your face so I can kiss you again,” Alex pleads.

Michael nods and Alex puts the ice back against his lip. But his fingers fan across his cheek and Michael leans into it.

“I guess this is a good lesson not to get hit again,” Michael says.

“Thank god,” Alex replies.

Neither of them notice the photographer. Brad goes for sainthood when he sends them the picture. They’re sitting next to each other, their legs tangled together and Michael is leaning into Alex’s hand as Alex presses ice to his face. You can see Alex’s prosthetic and the fact that they both can’t see anything but each other.

It becomes Michael’s new favorite picture instantly.

A year later, it becomes he photo for their wedding announcement on Isobel’s website.


End file.
